The Story of Padfoot and Moony
by NeonDomino
Summary: Best friends Sirius and Remus are forbidden to see each other, and Sirius is sent away. Years later he returns and they pick the friendship up where it left off, but this time they feel more than friendship for each other. Their feelings are revealed in the stories that they tell each other about Padfoot and Moony. Mostly Non-Magic!AU (as Remus is still a werewolf). One-Shot.


**Competition:**

**The Hunger Games: Fanfic Style Competition II - Round Four. Prompts: **Word: fervid, Emotion: mournful, Dialogue: "He is going to die, and it is entirely my fault.", Weapon: bow and arrow, Genre: Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing.<strong>

**Thanks to my beta, Writhen Heart for the help with this story.**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black didn't move as he watched the werewolf turn towards him. He had his bow and arrow at the ready, the silver arrow lined up to shoot.<p>

The wolf paid no mind to the weapon as it approached and Sirius pushed down his fear and prepared himself. It was to be his first werewolf kill. Hopes of running away with... no. He wouldn't even think about _him_ right now. _He_ was gone.

Sirius let the arrow loose, watching it strike the creature in the shoulder. The werewolf fell to the ground, howling in agony as the silver burnt and began to slowly poison it.

Sirius stayed where he was, another arrow at the ready should the creature come for him again. He wanted to look at the face of the man before he died from silver poisoning. Monsters like him deserved death.

"No, stop!" Came a shout. "Please."

**...oOo...**

Sirius Black watched the other boy from a distance. The boy was alone like him with no-one to play with, reading a book. Sirius snuck closer, but the other boy looked up, his gaze darting around in concern, before he rushed inside.

Sirius sighed, wondering if he had made a noise that scared the boy. He decided not to wait around for the boy to come back out, but come back another day instead. He walked away, heading towards the woods so he could find his way back to his secret clearing.

It was a fortnight before Sirius returned. The boy was in the garden again, reading.

"Hi," Sirius called.

The boy started to run to his house.

"Hey... wait!" Sirius called. "Please."

The boy froze, turning back to look at him.

"I came by a few weeks ago to ask you if you wanted to play before, but you ran away," Sirius said.

"That was you?" The boy replied, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, you ran inside," Sirius said, moving closer.

"There are lots of children playing in the field," the other boy replied softly.

"Why aren't you playing with them?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not allowed," the smaller boy replied, looking sad.

"So you're all alone like me," Sirius pointed out. "We could be friends. My parents won't look for me here."

"You're alone too?" The boy asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'm not allowed to make friends, but I don't care what my parents say. We can be friends. Do you know any games to play?"

The boy shook his head.

"I don't know any either," Sirius admitted. "We can make something up. My name is Sirius."

"I'm Remus."

"Do you know any good stories?" Sirius asked, his gaze falling on the book that Remus had dropped when he tried to run inside. People who liked reading told the best stories and he had a suspicion that this boy might know some. His cousin Andromeda was always reading and telling stories, but hers were all girl stories. Remus would know boy stories.

"I know some stories," Remus replied shyly. "I can tell you one about magic?"

"I like magic," Sirius said, lying down in the grass, Remus dropping down next to him.

**...oOo...**

"But Sirius was my friend," Remus whispered.

"Darling, you understand why you can't let anyone close, don't you? You understand why you and Sirius Black can't be friends. It's not just because of our status and theirs, it's because of your condition. Should that family find out who you are, there won't be any reasoning with them. They won't keep your secret, they'll tell the town. We'll have to leave before they hurt you. This is to keep you safe my darling, stay away from the Blacks."

"But Sirius is different."

"Remus, listen to your mother. Sirius Black is no different from his family. When he's older, he'll be like his father. You will learn to know him as Lord Black, as that's who he is. You will remember that we're of a different class to them."

"I..." Remus began, looking desperately between his parents. He knew they were trying to keep him safe, but without Sirius he would be so lonely. "I understand," he whispered.

"As long as you don't talk to anyone, you may go back into the garden," John said, patting his son on his shoulder, and Remus headed outside. Within minutes, a girl had rushed to him and shoved a letter in his hand, claiming to be Sirius' cousin before running away. The letter was tucked into his book for later.

He hadn't expected to ever hear from Sirius again. Sirius' parents had found out about their friendship and dragged Sirius away, and the boys were banned from contacting each other again. When he went inside later that afternoon, his eyes quickly scanned the contents of the letter.

_'Remus,_

_I'm so sorry about everything. My brother followed me and saw us sitting together. He saw that we are friends and told Mother._

_I'm so sorry if I got you in trouble with your parents. Mine punished me and forbid me to ever see you again. I hope you didn't get punished too, your parents looked like kind people._

_I'm being sent away. I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back._

_I just wanted you to know that you're my best friend. I always imagined having many friends one day and then I met you and realised I only needed one - you._

_I'm sorry to say this will be the only letter I can send. I'm leaving tomorrow. Please don't think I feel any different about you or our friendship - I'll always consider you my best friend no matter what happens._

_One day my parents won't control my life, Remus. I promise I'll come back and we'll sit together like before and I'll hear more of your wonderful stories. Stories that I've told myself each night as they help me sleep. One day we won't have to hide that we're friends._

_Your best friend forever and always,_

_Sirius._

**...oOo...**

Remus packed up the deliveries and set out. He always left the one for the Black Manor until last.

Every time he came, he thought about the dark-haired eleven year old that he hadn't seen since the day Sirius had been taken away. The only proof that Sirius existed was a letter tucked inside one of his books, almost falling apart because it had been folded and unfolded so many times over the last ten years.

It was proof that he did have a friend once. Proof that he hadn't always been alone, even if their friendship had barely lasted a year.

He knocked on the door and it opened slightly. Remus couldn't see anything in the darkness of the house and missed the eyes that slowly trailed across his face and down his body, taking him in, recognising him.

"I'm from the General Shop. I have your delivery," Remus finally said.

"Please bring it through to the kitchen," the man replied, finally overcoming his shock.

The door opened wider and Remus couldn't see anyone. He walked through into the kitchen, placing the delivery on the table and turned around. His eyes locked onto a very familiar pair of grey eyes, ones that reminded him of a storm and Remus found he couldn't breathe.

"Siri... Lord Black," he said, bowing slightly.

"Mr Lupin," came the amused reply. "I'll walk you out, there is somewhere I must be."

Remus followed Sirius from the house, Sirius falling into step beside him and they walked in silence. It wasn't the reunion Remus had always pictured, but what did he expect? The man was a Lord, and he was just the son of a shopkeeper.

It came as a surprise when Sirius Black grabbed him, pulling him through the trees.

"Lord Black -"

"Trust me," Sirius interrupted, causing Remus to fall silent. They came to a small clearing and Sirius sat on the grass, watching Remus look around.

"This is amazing," Remus said, looking back at Sirius and Sirius felt relieved. He had always thought so. It was a small clearing next to the lake. There were patches of common flowers, an old log and the sun shone through the trees onto the grass where Sirius was lying.

Sirius had never shown anyone his secret place before, but this was the type of place best friends shared, so Remus was allowed to share this spot with him.

"Lord Black, as much as I appreciate you bringing me here, I really should be getting back," Remus began, wondering if he could follow the lake back into town.

"Stay," Sirius asked, his voice soft. "Sit with me like we used to."

Remus looked at him, biting his lip. He wanted to more than anything, but it wasn't right. Sirius Black wasn't able to be his friend. He was a Lord and Remus wasn't even human.

Sirius could see the hesitation on Remus' face. "Just an hour," Sirius insisted, before lying back on the grass, his hands behind his head. He smiled as Remus hesitantly copied him.

"Lord Black -" Remus began.

"Sirius," Sirius corrected him. "You can call me Sirius."

"Why have you shown me this place?" Remus asked, confused.

"Because I've always planned to bring you here," Sirius replied. "Friends share secret places like this, and I believe I told you that you'd always be my best friend. I said I'd come back, didn't I?"

He saw the expression on Remus' face soften at those words. Maybe Remus still felt alone and needed their friendship just as much as Sirius did. "Even though we haven't spoken in years, you've always been my best friend," Sirius continued. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Remus admitted quietly.

"Tell me a story," Sirius demanded, happiness clear in his tone. The words made Remus grin, remembering the demand from their childhood. It was the game they played together, making up their own stories. Remus wanted nothing more than to play the game again.

"Deep in the dark forest there lived a -"

"Bear," Sirius interrupted.

"But this was no ordinary bear. He was once a man."

"A spell turned him into a bear," Sirius offered.

"A curse," Remus replied. "He hadn't wanted to be a bear of course, but he had no choice. The bear didn't know that the only way to lift his curse was..."

"True-love's kiss," Sirius decided.

"But who would want to kiss a bear?" Remus asked. "He expected to remain a beast forever. One afternoon he was by the river, catching fish when -"

"When he heard a cry back by his cave," Sirius added.

"Taking the fish, he quickly returned to his cave to find a..."

"Man," Sirius said, quite firmly.

"A man," Remus agreed. "The man had fallen down a ledge next to the cave and was holding on. The bear saw the man and extended its paw and the man froze at the sight of the bear -"

"Before seeing the humanity in its eyes," Sirius continued. "Rumours of the curse had reached town, though the stranger never believed it until he saw with his own eyes."

"Knowing this, the man accepted the bear's help, and was pulled to safety. He followed the bear to the cave, picking up the fish on the way. It wasn't long before the fish was cleaned and cooked, and they shared the meal, enjoying each other's company. The bear had been alone for so long," Remus said.

"Finally the stranger had to leave," Sirius said, wondering why Remus looked sad. "He hugged the bear as a way to thank him and..." he paused for a moment.

"No pausing," Remus said.

"And he placed a kiss into the bear's fur," Sirius said. "He was astounded as the fur began to disappear and the large powerful bear turned into another man. The stranger didn't let go. It felt right to hold him."

Remus was silent and Sirius wondered if he shouldn't have said that. It wasn't something people spoke about - men together in _that_ way. Even if Sirius' thoughts had been consumed with it ever since he had stumbled across a couple, two years before. Seeing two men being intimate just looked right, it looked perfect. It caused feelings in him that looking at ladies never caused.

"The bear-man felt safe with the stranger. He held him tightly, not wanting to let go or return to his life. He wanted to spend time with his stranger, but knew he shouldn't."

Remus sounded even sadder, and Sirius couldn't understand why. He didn't seem angered by the implication Sirius had made about the stranger being the bear's true love. That it was two men together.

"The stranger knew without a doubt that he was this man's true-love," Sirius said. "He knew that there was no way he was letting him go. He wanted to get to know him, he wanted to be..."

"Friends," Remus offered.

"Friends, confidants and finally lovers," Sirius replied softly. "He was confused at all these feelings, but he knew the man would be a large part of his life and wanted to get to know him. They parted ways, agreeing to meet again at the cave to learn more about each other."

"They met many more times," Remus whispered.

Neither Remus nor Sirius said a word for a long time after that; both had their heads turned to look at each other, their eyes taking in every feature. Sirius' heart was pounding hard in his chest, as it had been since he first saw Remus standing at his door with the delivery.

Remus examined the other man. Surely having those eyes examining him shouldn't make him so nervous.

"I'd better head back home," Sirius finally said. "Follow the river into town, it's safe. I used to love walking there and watching the town."

"Why just watching?" Remus asked, not wanting to leave.

"Because it's the closest I could get to being a part of it," Sirius whispered. "It still is."

He looked at Remus hopefully. "Next week, I'll be here."

"Two weeks," Remus said, thinking of the full moon approaching. "This same day and time in two weeks."

"I'll be waiting," Sirius said, reaching out and pulling Remus into a hug.

"What are you doing?" Remus whispered.

"Friends hug, I believe," Sirius replied, before letting go. Remus gave him a shy smile before disappearing down the path, his own heart pounding after Sirius hugged him.

**...oOo...**

That was the first of many meetings. Almost every week no matter the weather, they would meet at the clearing an hour after lunchtime. They would lie in the grass, watching each other and making up stories as they had as children. It sometimes felt like they had never been apart.

Months passed by, neither of the families knowing the truth. Only Lily Evans who worked in the shop knew that Remus was sneaking off to meet someone. He was clearly a man in love, as his expression was the same as the one on James Potter's face.

Lily followed him once, shocked to find the same expression fixed on Lord Black. She never mentioned it to anyone, but she knew that Remus was in love with Lord Black. She had seen the same gaze on the Lord's face too.

It would just be another secret of Remus' that she would keep. She was fond of him and wanted him to be happy.

**...oOo...**

"You're a beautiful person," Sirius said, lying on his side and watching Remus. "Both inside and out. Meeting you made me determined to be a good person like you and not like my family."

"I'm not that good," Remus mumbled, looking away.

His eyes shot back to Sirius' as a hand gently caressed his face. "You are good, Remus," Sirius said firmly. "You're beautiful and amazing. These past few months have been wonderful."

"They've been the best months of my life," Remus admitted. "You've always been a good person, I knew you were good the moment I saw you, that's why I didn't run away."

"And I knew you were good when I looked into your eyes. Did you know eyes were the windows to the soul? Your soul shines, Remus. It's like the sun."

"You haven't told me today's story," Remus said, desperate to change the subject away from souls. "I believe it's your turn." Remus loved Sirius' stories more than anything, even the ones in books.

"Right," Sirius said, thinking for a moment. "The handsome stranger and the former bear... we should give them names. How about Padfoot for the stranger?"

"Moony for the bear," Remus suggested.

"Padfoot waited at the cave after months of meeting with Moony," Sirius said. "They had spent time getting to know each other and Padfoot had fallen in love. He knew it was what was in their hearts that mattered and not that they were both male. Padfoot was scared to tell Moony how he felt, scared that the man he loved above everyone wouldn't feel the same."

"Moony was terrified of telling Padfoot that he was falling in love too," Remus murmured. "But he didn't deserve Padfoot and he never would."

"Padfoot couldn't picture his life without Moony," Sirius said, softly. "He wanted a future with him and would give up everything for him. It would all be worth it just to be with his Moony."

Sirius shifted closer, his eyes falling on Remus' lips.

"He dreamt of Moony's lips against his, wondering what the other man tasted like. Moony was like air. Without Moony, Padfoot couldn't breathe, he would waste away. He needed him to exist."

"Padfoot made Moony feel like he was worth something," Remus whispered. "If Moony was Padfoot's air, than Padfoot was Moony's sun, brightening his life and lifting him from the dark place he was in and making him warm when he had been cold. He needed Padfoot more than he could -"

Remus' sentence went unfinished as lips shyly touched his. He only hesitated a second before he let his lips caress the ones he had thought about for months. A body gently pressed him back against the ground, lips dancing over his own, eliciting a gasp from him.

Sirius used that moment to explore Remus' mouth, barely believing that his Remus wanted him too. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him down so his whole body pressed against Remus', a hand deep in Sirius' curls and the other settling on the back of his neck.

A hand found its way under Remus' shirt, resting on his lower stomach for a moment before shifting across to his hip. As the fingers ghosted over the bite mark, Remus panicked and quickly got up from the ground.

"I need to go."

"Remus?" Sirius asked, confused. "I... Was I moving too fast? I didn't mean... forgive me. I will control myself better, I promise."

"You've done nothing wrong," Remus replied softly. "But I think I should leave now."

"Tell me you felt something too," Sirius begged, getting to his feet. "That the kiss felt as right to you as it did to me."

"I... I can't," Remus said, his voice breaking at the words. He couldn't because he didn't want either of them to get hurt further. He was a monster and had been stupid to allow their friendship to grow. Sirius could have realised what he truly was.

He had to end things with Sirius.

"Will you come back next week?" Sirius asked, desperately.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I'm not coming back again," Remus replied, turning so Sirius couldn't see the tears start to fall. "This is the end of it."

There was a long silence, and part of Remus wanted Sirius to just grab him and kiss him again, to tell him that nothing mattered, that he wanted them to be together no matter what.

"Leave then," came the hurt reply. "Leave me like I mean nothing to you. I thought you were different, Remus. I thought you cared."

"Sirius -"

"That's Lord Black to you," Sirius spat, trying to pull forward some anger, rather than the pain he felt at Remus' rejection. He turned and walked away, his heart breaking as he realised Remus didn't want him. "You're just like everyone else," he whispered, not expecting Remus to catch the words.

**...oOo...**

"Sirius, it's time to take over," Orion said as his son entered the room, returning from his walk.

"Take over?"

"There is a werewolf in town. It's time to prove yourself."

"And if I don't?"

"Then it will be your fault when this wolf comes into town and kills its residents. No-one is safe. It could kill anyone. The Longbottoms, the McKinnons or perhaps the Lupins. Would you like to be responsible for those deaths?"

Panic rose up inside him at the thought of his Remus getting hurt. Even though Remus had rejected him three weeks before, he wanted nothing more than to keep Remus safe.

He had truly meant it when he said Remus was his air.

"This is your duty as a Black," Walburga continued. "You are part of this family, are you not?"

Sirius froze for a moment. He didn't have Remus anymore. He had no friends and no-one to turn to. He had no choice.

"It will appear tonight," Orion informed him. "I suggest taking a rest now, so you are prepared. It will be in the forbidden forest."

"But... does it deserve this?" Sirius asked.

"The man behind this wolf has caused untold amounts of damage," Walburga explained.

"He's dangerous?" Sirius asked, and his parents both nodded.

"It's someone who deserves to die," Orion confirmed. "I want its head when you've done the deed. You must remember that this is a mindless beast. A soulless creature that deserves the death we offer it. Remember, the human dies when they are cursed. This is just a beast masquerading as a man."

Sirius nodded, before leaving the room.

They listened to Sirius head up the stairs before they spoke again.

"He'll hate us," Orion said.

"He'll learn to be obedient," Walburga replied. "He's an abomination and a disgrace. Remember, Orion, we saw him being intimate with that creature in the woods. After this, he will never dare disobey us again."

**...oOo...**

Sirius had his bow attached to his back, along with the arrows. There were two knives within easy reach and another down his boot. He was confident.

He found himself in the Lupins' shop, facing the redhead who worked there.

"Lord Black," she greeted him.

His gaze fell on the man who was in the store before looking back at her.

"There's a dangerous wolf that will appear tonight. I suggest you stay home and bolt your doors. Please speak to the Lupins and make sure the three of them do the same and stay safe."

"Why?" Lily asked nervously.

"In case I fail in my duty," Sirius replied. "I will be hunting it tonight."

Lily's eyes fell on the knives, before moving to the bow and arrow on his back. Her face paled.

"Wolves are beautiful creatures, each one is a precious life that needs to be protected and not destroyed," Lily said as Sirius began to walk away.

He turned back. "My father wants it dead," Sirius said. "I have nothing else to offer anyone else, but I can do this." He hoped she would relay the message to Remus. As he walked out, the man in the store turned and looked at Lily.

"Lily, my angel, what do you know of the wolf in town?" James Potter asked urgently.

"Why?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"I'm supposed to protect it," James said. "That's why I originally came here, to find out who it was and protect them. Tell me what you know."

**...oOo...**

"No, stop!" Came a shout. "Please."

A dark-haired man blocked his view of the Werewolf.

"You can't kill him, you'll never forgive yourself."

"Why won't I?" Sirius asked, recognising the man as the one that had been in the shop.

"Because he's not a mindless beast the other days. He's a quiet man whose only happiness comes from stolen moments hiding in the woods with the one he loves."

James dropped down, shielding the wolf as it began to shrink, its body shaking.

"No," Sirius shouted. "You're lying, it's not... no, he would have told me."

"Why do you think he was isolated? Because he could be killed if the town found out. If you truly love him, help me heal him. Help me or leave."

Sirius moved around the man and looked at the body. James' coat was covering him and Sirius couldn't breathe.

Remus.

"No," he whispered, dropping to the ground and pulling Remus into his arms. "He is going to die, and it is entirely my fault."

"I won't let him die. You may be a hunter, Black, but I'm a protector, just as my parents were. My family protects what you set out to kill. I've struggled to find out who the wolf was this time as they kept this so well hidden."

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, taking a small bottle the man offered him, and pouring it down Remus' throat as the man began to rub healing salve into his shoulder. He needed this man to save Remus.

"James Potter."

Sirius held Remus tightly as James tended to him, and finally Remus' shoulder was bound with Sirius' scarf.

"They told me it was someone who had damaged our family. Someone who deserved to die," Sirius whispered.

"They are talking about your feelings for each other," James said. "Your parents seem aware of your relationship and it's sickening how they sent you to be the murderer of your lover."

"You think they knew?"

"They knew," James confirmed grimly. "They do their research first before each kill."

"I won't let them hurt him again," Sirius said, scooping Remus up in his arms, the other man lighter than expected.

"Let's get him home before the town wakes," James said. "He'll take a while to recover, but he will live."

**...oOo...**

Remus opened his eyes, meeting a pair of relieved grey eyes.

"Thank God you're awake," Sirius whispered. "I thought you were going to die, Moony. I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" he whispered.

Sirius took his hand. "I didn't know it was you, I swear. My family are hunters -"

Remus pulled his hand away quickly.

"Yesterday my parents told me there was a wolf. They lied and said it was someone who deserved to die. I never thought... I'm so sorry, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see or talk to me again. I almost killed you."

"Why didn't you?" Remus asked, not looking at him.

"I shot you just before you transformed back. I was waiting to find out who I shot and James Potter rushed over. As you transformed back, he pulled the arrow out and began to put healing salve on your wound, one that would draw the poison out."

Sirius told Remus everything that had happened.

**...oOo...**

"You can go now," Remus said brokenly and Sirius hesitated.

"Remus." Sirius whispered, pleadingly.

"I said leave," Remus snapped.

Sirius looked towards Remus' mother at the far side of the room in the open kitchen, offering the pair some privacy.

"Padfoot found out that Moony would transform once a month into another form. He had hurt the man he loved and it was unforgivable. Padfoot hated himself more than Moony could ever hate him, but he knew it was what was in their hearts that truly mattered."

His eyes moved across Remus' face, trying to memorize it, wondering if this would be the last time he got to look at the man he loved from such a close distance.

"He still wanted the future with him, but he had ruined everything and had hurt his Moony. He had hurt the man who was his air, the one he couldn't breathe without. The one that kept him alive. He didn't know how to prove he was sorry and would do anything to show that."

Sirius leaned down, his lips brushing Remus' cheek, and their eyes met.

"Goodbye my love, I'll keep your secret, I swear," Sirius said quietly. The mournful note in Sirius' voice made Remus want to pull him close and hold him tightly, but he resisted. He listened as Sirius walked across the room, out of the front door and out of his life.

His heart breaking was a thousand times more painful than anything he had felt in the past twenty-four hours. Worse then being hit with an arrow, being poisoned and even worse than the transformation. At least those pains would fade. A broken heart wouldn't.

**...oOo...**

"Yes, they've just packed up. The other Lord... Lord Alphard Black is dead and they're going to take over his estate. Rumour has it they were going to leave the eldest son but he walked out on them yesterday, wanting to make his own way. I heard they've disowned him, saying he's a disgrace. The young one will be staying here instead."

Hope looked at her exhausted looking son. It had been three weeks since Remus had asked Sirius Black to leave and she had never seen him look so destroyed. She had seen the way the other man had looked at her son and had heard the whispered story, though she pretended she hadn't. She could see that her son was heartbroken.

When the customer had left, Hope turned to her son.

"Darling, if he means that much to you, find him. I hate to see you heartbroken and it's clear he loves you. We may not be rich or have much to offer anyone, but maybe Lord Black would like somewhere to stay? It's not much, but we have a spare room to offer him."

"Stay here with us?" Remus repeated.

Hope nodded. "He's leaving because he thinks it's what you want," she said. "Your father understands. He'll need time to adjust, but we have talked about it, and more than anything, we want you to finally have the happiness you've been cheated out of."

"But -"

"And if that Greyback monster returns, it'll be useful to have a hunter around. James Potter has no interest in healing him, as Greyback is the true monster," Hope continued. She glanced at the clock. "You better hurry, you've usually left for your walk by now."

"You knew?" Remus whispered.

"A discussion a few days ago with Lily. It seems she's known both secrets for a while now, but never told anyone. In fact, James Potter has recently started teaching her how to heal. It seems you have more friends than you realise. Now you better run if you want to catch him."

Within seconds Remus was running from the shop, towards the woods, taking the path to their spot. Somehow he knew Sirius would be there.

Lying on the grass, was Sirius Black, his empty eyes staring up at the sky.

Remus paused at the sight. Those eyes had always been fervid, filled with fire and intensity and heat, but he had seen the flames die out the day he asked Sirius to leave.

"One more story before you leave?" Remus asked, lying down on the ground.

Sirius jumped, and quickly turned to look at Remus.

"I would never turn down one of your stories," he said.

Remus could see a hint of the fire in his eyes, and smiled slightly.

"Padfoot and Moony found themselves in a precarious situation, they were soon to be parted," Remus began. "Padfoot had hurt Moony, and Moony never expected to forgive him. Moony had kept his secret, scared that Padfoot would think him a soulless monster, an ugly man covered with scars, and was confused when that didn't happen. One day he found out that Padfoot was leaving, he realised that he couldn't lose him. He realised that he had already forgiven him, but was scared of what to do next."

"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars," Sirius whispered. "Your scars do not make you ugly, and your wolf does not make you soulless. I told you before, I could see how bright your soul was, and I believe our souls reach for each other. That means you have one."

Remus reached for Sirius' hand, clutching it tightly. "Moony didn't have the money for Padfoot to be able to live the life that he had. He had nothing to offer but a spare room with his family, and a job in his father's shop, and he was scared it wasn't enough."

"It's enough, it's more than enough," Sirius almost shouted. "I don't give a damn about money, I'll earn my keep as long as I can stay here... with you."

"Please stay with me, Padfoot," Remus whispered.

"I'll always stay with you, Moony," Sirius promised, pulling the other man close. He wasn't ever going to let Remus go again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**Word Count - 5487 (trust me, it was hard to keep it so low.)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." - Khalil Gibran<strong>


End file.
